


Besok, Aku Tidak Mencintaimu Lagi

by kr_han



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: “Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.” Begitu kata Johnny, setengah bercanda, dan Taeyong enggan untuk percaya.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	Besok, Aku Tidak Mencintaimu Lagi

**Author's Note:**

> Aku merekomendasikan kalian untuk mendengarkan lagu [対落 (Tsuraiku) by Centimillimental](https://open.spotify.com/track/2zpp4VHIh4k1CdgBURnM5P?si=DS-Xk7z0Rq6VrtdlnBWH9Q) selama membaca ini.

“Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.” Begitu kata Johnny, setengah bercanda, dan Taeyong enggan untuk percaya. Johnny selalu seperti itu, jahil. Ketika Taeyong masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, dia akan tertawa dan mencubit pipi Taeyong dengan gemas. Tapi kali ini, Taeyong tidak akan

Johnny memang seperti itu. Selama tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Johnny memang seperti itu. Meski tubuhnya besar dan terkadang wajahnya tidak terlihat bersahabat, tapi Johnny adalah orang yang paling sering melempar lelucon, menggoda Taeyong, dan Taeyong rasa hati Johnny lebih rapuh darinya. Pernah Johnny menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk memeluk Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Mereka aneh dan mereka tahu itu baik. Menjadi aneh itu _normal_. Taeyong tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu dan begitu pula Johnny. Mereka hanya saling memahami satu sama lain mulai dari kesukaan, kebiasaan, dan lain-lain. Namun ada satu hal yang masih sulit Taeyong mengerti ketika berbicara dengan Johnny.

Johnny suka memutar-putar kalimatnya, memainkannya menjadi kata-kata yang aneh, dan tertawa setelahnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja pada kebingungan. Johnny tidak peduli (setidaknya menurut Taeyong begitu), yang dipedulikannya hanyalah ekspresi bingung Taeyong yang menggemaskan dan dia akan mengecup pipi Taeyong karena gemas.

“Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.” Johnny mengulanginya dan Taeyong masih tidak paham. “Ngerti enggak?” tanyanya. Tapi Taeyong menggeleng. Johnny menarik tubuh Taeyong untuk duduk lebih dekat, menenggelamkan hidungnya di tengah rambut Taeyong, dan menghirup aroma _shampoo_ Taeyong dalam-dalam. “Kalo kamu sekarang belom ngerti, enggak apa-apa,” ungkapnya.

Tapi Taeyong tidak berpendapat begitu. “Aku mau ngerti.” Dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Johnny dan demi menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setujunya. “Jelasin.” Taeyong meminta dengan matanya besar dan bibirnya yang cemberut—Johnny tidak dapat menahan tawa gemasnya.

“Kamu gemes banget sih,” katanya sambil mencubit hidung Taeyong. Dia menarik napasnya, menyudahi tertawa. Matanya memandang Taeyong dalam-dalam dan dia berkata, “Karena besok itu enggak ada.” Johnny menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Tentang bagaimana besok itu tidak ada dan apa yang terjadi selalu hari ini. Besok tidak pernah datang, yang ada hanyalah hari ini, dan hari ini yang berubah menjadi kemarin.

Taeyong tetap tidak mengerti. Tapi Johnny hanya tertawa melihat wajahnya. Taeyong hilang harapan—rasanya tidak mungkin Johnny akan menjelaskannya lagi.

Alih-alih menjelaskan lagi, Johnny justru berkata, “Kalo besok dateng, aku udah enggak ada. Nanti kamu sedih.” Tapi Taeyong tidak begitu paham, dan Johnny juga terlihat tidak ingin menjelaskan. Johnny hanya tersenyum dengan permainan katanya dan meninggallkan Taeyong dalam kebingungan.

“Kenapa sih kamu itu?” Taeyong tidak tahan dengan sikap Johnny. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi kencan dalam rumah yang menyenangkan. Berdua bersembunyi di bawah selimut yang tebal dan menonton film pilihan bersama. Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, setidaknya sebelum Johnny melontarkan kalimat yang aneh itu.

Johnny tertawa dan mengusak pelan kepala Taeyong. “Enggak semua jawaban harus kita cari sekarang. Masih bisa dicari nanti kok.” Terdengar manis di telinga Taeyong—atau memang suara Johnny saja yang memabukkan. Johnny dengan suaranya yang lembut selalu membiusnya.

Masih segar kalimat itu di pendengarannya. Taeyong bisa mendengar rangkaian kata yang dilontarkan Johnny dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Dulu dia tidak mengerti artinya dan Johnny akan menertawakan kepolosannya, tapi sekarang dia mengerti. Dengan senyum getirnya Taeyong menghela napas panjang dan berkata dengan pelan, “Aku udah ngerti sekarang.”

Apa yang terjadi hanyalah hari ini, esok akan menjadi hari ini, hari ini akan menjadi kemarin. Apa yang dilalui Taeyong selama ini, terjadi di _hari ini_. Namun _esok_ , sudah datang untuk Johnny. Taeyong berada pada harinya namun pada esok Johnny.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Johnny pulang menemui orang tuanya. Menyisakan Taeyong sendirian di apartemen yang mereka sewa berdua. Johnny menawarinya untuk ikut, tapi Taeyong menolaknya. Ada satu-dua hal yang harus dilakukannya dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi dia membiarkan Johnny menyeberangi benua sendirian.

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya, duduk menghadap jendela di apartemen mereka. Hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal apa pun. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan seharian di dalam apartemen yang hangat, menonton film favorit mereka, dan meminum cokelat panas dengan _marshmallow_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Orang bilang, jatuh cinta itu sakit. Taeyong tidak pernah mempercayainya. Dia percaya bahwa hari-harinya jatuh cinta adalah yang terbaik, bahkan sampai hari ini. Taeyong memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat tangan yang biasa merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang manis.

_“Aku sayang kamu.”_

“Aku juga sayang kamu,” jawab Taeyong kepada dinding yang bisu. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara itu. _Suara Johnny_ , manusia yang dicintainya bahkan mungkin dia lebih mencintai Johnny dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri. “Kenapa kamu enggak bilang kalo kamu sayang aku … selamanya, gitu?” Taeyong tidak tahu dia bertanya pada siapa, tapi disesapnya cokelat panas yang sedikit pahit itu. _Tidak sepahit kenyataan._

Dua bulan yang lalu, Taeyong masih menerima pesan masuk yang sampai sekarang masih sering dibacanya berulang kali. “ _Satu jam lagi aku_ take off _. Kamu enggak usah tunggu aku. Habis_ landing _nanti aku bisa naik taksi aja_.” Begitu bunyinya, jadi Taeyong menunggunya pulang. Tapi rupanya, memilih pulang ke tempat lain.

Kecelakaan pesawat, Taeyong tidak akan melupakan betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar berita itu di televisi. Tapi tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain terkejut. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya dan dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Namun semua itu pupus, semuanya kosong, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun di dadanya selain _sakit_. Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan perasaannya.

Dia menyesal dan marah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak menerima tawaran itu sehingga dia bisa pergi ke hari esok bersama Johnny, berdua. Jadi dia tidak perlu melangkah sendirian dan merasa ditinggalkan. Tapi lagi-lagi, Johnny yang menyelamatkannya. Kata-kata yang Johnny rangkai untuknya, kalimat-kalimat iseng Johnny yang selalu menjadi pertanyaannya adalah temannya melangkah.

“Kamu tahu Yong? Perasaan kayak sedih, seneng, marah, kecewa, dan lain-lain itu … itu yang membuat kita jadi manusia. Jadi enggak apa-apa kalo kamu punya perasaan kayak gitu. Aku juga punya.” Johnny pernah mengatakannya, dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan cubitan kecil di hidung Taeyong.

Johnny masih ada. Masih tinggal di dalam relung hatinya, masih hidup dalam ingatannya, dan Taeyong rasa itu _cukup_. Tidak. Mungkin tidak. Taeyong tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi dia ingin menjadi orang yang egois, yang menginginkan kekasihnya untuk selalu bersamanya.

_“Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.”_

“Bawa aku ke besoknya kamu, John. Aku mau tutup mulut kamu. Besok, harusnya kamu masih bisa cinta sama aku. Aku juga…. Kenapa kamu ngomong kamu enggak cinta lagi sama aku?”

_“Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.”_

“Apa karena aku enggak ada di besoknya kamu?”

_“Besok, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.”_

Taeyong mengutuk kalimat yang masih berputar di ingatannya itu. Dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta sendirian. Dia masih ingin mereka seperti dulu, meskipun berada pada dimensi yang berbeda. “Bawa aku, aku mau ikut,” katanya pelan. Taeyong menekuk dan memeluk kakinya, dia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi. _Tidak_. Dia tidak ingin Johnny tidak mencintainya.

_“Enggak, aku bercanda Sayang. Kemaren, hari ini, besok, seterusnya, ada, atau enggak ada aku, perasaan aku sama. Aku suka kamu, aku sayang kamu, aku cinta kamu, selalu. Jangan cemberut gitu dong?”_

Benar, Johnny mengatakan itu. Taeyong mengingatnya. Dia kembali tersenyum getir bersamaan dengan ingatan-ingatannya yang berlomba-lomba untuk terputar di kepalanya. “Tapi tetep aja, aku mau besok sama kamu, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah baca karyaku, kalian bisa temukan aku di [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seorenji) atau [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jerukbulat). Jangan lupa tinggalkan feedback ya!


End file.
